


reassurance

by 4dreamie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Degradation, Dom Doyoung, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sir Kink, sub johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dreamie/pseuds/4dreamie
Summary: His voice was barely recognizable to his own ears, so raw and depraved that he truly wondered how he would come back from this; be the dominant man he once wasbefore this night





	reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [equalizeher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalizeher/gifts).



The air was cold; crisp and biting like the sea.

“Now, tell me: Did you or did you not check out those guys tonight?”

Silence.

Doyoung upped the ante by bringing his hand down to deliver a harsh crack to the sensitive inner thigh of his boyfriend, Johnny whimpering at the shiver-inducing sting.

“ _Did you or did you not—”_

“I did!”

Another slap, this time to the blindfolded face of the man seated before Doyoung, hands bound behind his back.

“Don’t interrupt me.”

As Doyoung circled the man, he could see him trembling in his ribbon shackles, the shimmery fabric catching the light when he shook. It brought a glint to Doyoung’s eyes, a shine in his smile. A spring in his step, if he has been completely honest.

“So you admit you had your eyes on some of those _sluts_ when you had me right there with you?”

“Yes Sir.”

Doyoung hummed, tutting and spreading Johnny’s legs further, simply to make him unsettled and increase his discomfort. Johnny whimpered, trying to locate where Doyoung was in the room when he stepped away. The blindfold was his Achilles heel, the desperate need to have that visual validation was clawing at his stomach and settling somewhere serious along his throat. He felt like he was choking on nothing.

“What do you think you deserve for this sinful act? Lusting so freely and clearly admiring what was not yours.”

Johnny shook his head, a dampness littering under his eyes and darkening the fabric of his blindfold. It only made his plump lower lip wobble more, looking so soft and delicate under the bindings.

Like cherry blossom petals that Doyoung just wanted to hold over his lighter and set on fire.

Doyoung grabbed the toy from the top of the dresser, kneeling down to meet Johnny’s height where he was stationed on the floor. For fun, Doyoung pushed at his shoulder and watched him stumble for balance, eyes comedically widening so noticeably Doyoung can see it from under the blindfold.

All Johnny could focus on was the breathing inside the room, everything else so starkly silent and pitch black that he felt like he was lost at sea—swept away until he couldn’t tell what was up or down anymore.

When the fleshlight touched the bright red, swollen head of his cock, he let out the most pitiful caterwaul, hips jumping to meet the velvety, wet toy. Doyoung reprimanded him, snatching the toy away at  the sight of him being so disobedient. When johnny decided to play properly once more, Doyoung lowered the toy to let it engulf him whole, inch by inch in an agonizingly slow, snail-like pace.

His head lolled back, long neck slightly sore and strained from his static position but the sweet, cool relief on his burning length was more than enough to make up for the rest of the aches that wracked his body. As long as he got to come, nothing else mattered.

Johnny knew better than to repeat his insubordinate act from earlier, keeping his hips down and letting Doyoung set the pace. While he’d love to fuck harder and deeper into the toy, Doyoung thought otherwise as he shallowly fucked just the head of his cock on the toy, letting the luded insides wrap around him and dribble excess slick down his length.

With the blindfold on, Johnny tried to imagine it was a hot body on him instead—a living, breathing man instead of some lifeless toy. He tried to reassure himself that this was normal, he was fucking like he usually does. But Doyoung’s voice breaks him out of his imagination and he feels tears pin pricking at his eyes again.

“Are you imagining fucking me or that whore from the party?” Johnny shook his head violently, unable to form words as he needed some form of relief. “Use your words, like a big boy.”

“N-need to come. Want to come. Please, Sir, I’m thinking of you and only you.” Doyoung grinned at his desperate pleas, his voice shaking like a newly colored leaf in the bitter, autumn chill. He was burning away at the edges and every second he wasn’t coming closer to his orgasm was just scorching him further.

Even though he felt cold and clinical, the room felt unbearably stuffy and air didn’t come to him easily in between his sniffled sobs.

Doyoung brought the toy back down on him, letting it run his length with fervor and the room was no longer silent but instead a cacophony of a sex symphony—wet, dirty, _filthy_ and it only pushed Johnny closer to the edge.

His voice was barely recognizable to his own ears, so raw and depraved that he truly wondered how he would come back from this; be the dominant man he once was before this night.

Doyoung sped his hand up, driving Johnny closer and closer to the edge and leaving him teetering for his sanity. Johnny cried out loud, aching and itching for the relief and the lover inside Doyoung allowed him to move his hips in tight little circles, pushing the head of his cock just at the end of the fleshlight where a pocket of doughy, wet silicone provided him with more friction where he needed it.

“Whose are you?” Doyoung shouted, overpowering Johnny’s screams and the noises from the fleshlight. Johnny let his hips move on their own accord as he stumbled over his words, teeth chattering because he was so, _so_ cold.

“Yours! Only Doyoung’s!”

* * *

  
With absolutely no hesitance, with no warning or mention, Doyoung pushes Johnny’s mouth down onto his length and buries himself to the hilt. Johnny takes it all too well, barely wincing at the force of it all; even when Doyoung keeps himself buried into his throat, the older's moans too prettily and high pitched, knowing the vibrations made Doyoung roll his head back against his chair. Dragging him off of his length, Doyoung only gives him a moment more before he does the same motion again, pushing him down as far as he can before pulling him off.  
  
“Like that,” Doyoung mutters under his breath, before letting his grip off of Johnny’s hair. “Fuck your mouth on my-fuck” The vocalist tries to gather himself, though Johnny already follows his order all too well, setting the same quickened pace as before. Doyoung can’t tell which time is worse; watching his pretty baby take his time, in teasing while he whines and making innocent eye contact, or now, when he gagged every other time he came down on his length and moans falling in between each bob of his head. All he knows is that he can already feel that white heat knot in the pit of his stomach from the boy’s swift movements, his throat tight and warm _—_

 

Instinctively, Doyoung’s hand comes to rest against the older’s cheek, reaching behind his head to untie the blindfold then wiping away the moisture that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. “Good boy, good fucking boy,” Doyoung groans, coming to sit up in his chair now and snickering at how hard Johnny is panting. Doyoung can feel himself start to come unglued at the edges; his hips twitch with each time the brunette chokes on his dick, his mouth fell slack some time ago and the thick, heavy pants that fall from his lips cloud any other thought that dares to enter his mind. He’s close, and it’s all he can do to reel himself in.  
  
“You gonna be a good whore for me?” Doyoung bites at his bottom lip. “ ‘Gonna be a good little cum slut, baby boy?”  
  
Johnny pulls himself off for only a split second, long enough to utter a sweet ’mhm’ before looking up at him with those big, chestnut eyes. Doyoung can’t help but lick his lips as he adjusts himself to sit properly in the chair, not slumped as he was before, with his fingers coming to wrap around the base of his cock. His free hand takes Johnny by the chin, his thumb hooking into the boy’s mouth before pulling him closer.  
  
“Mouth open,”  
  
Johnny does just as he’s told, opening his honeyed lips that are slick and reddened from being so good. Doyoung tightens his hand around his cock at the beautiful image before him, his hips already thrusting upwards on their own accord. Johnny breathes so heavily, waiting just as patiently as Doyoung pumps his hand over his length, that familiar heat simmering to the surface of his skin and daring to make him fall to pieces. Damn the beautiful boy on his knees for being so god damn gorgeous.  
  
“Eyes on me,” Doyoung groans, meeting Johnny's gaze once more. His words are almost too late as a delicate moan falls from his lips, that knot finally snapping somewhere in the pit of his stomach and driving him over the edge. Thick, white ropes fall across Johnny's face, with some landing like fine lace along his lips, dripping into his mouth and dribbling down his chin. It’s only when he starts to come down that Johnny closes his mouth, lets his tongue run over his lips to gather the liquid that resided there.  
  
Taking the softest second to lean back in his chair, to come down from his high, Doyoung soon feels Johnny pressing sweet kisses to the inside of his thigh. Mess aside, Doyoung’s heart swells all over again because he knows that this is his lover’s reassurance- that he may be rough, but this is what he wanted. That in between the rough motions, the hair pulling and the name calling, it was all done out of affection.  
  
“I love you,” Johnny squeaks, lips still pressing ginger kisses along his skin, and Doyoung can’t help but lean forward again, this time to capture the boy’s mouth with his own. It was always the moments that he needed it the most that Johnny reminded him of such a small detail- for they said it often in their daily lives, but times like these always counted more.  
  
Wiping at Johnny's chin, Doyoung cleans up whatever is left on the boy’s face once he pulls away, his lips pressing a kiss to his forehead for good measure.  
  
“Let’s go get you cleaned up, yeah?” Doyoung remarks, “And maybe I’ll think about letting you off the hook.”

**©geeminy**

**Author's Note:**

> for my baby jay who suggested sub johnny in the johndo ship


End file.
